List of Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru chapters
The chapters of the manga series Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru were written and illustrated by Kotomi Aoki. Originally serialized in Shōjo Comic, the individual chapters were collected and published in ten tankōbon volumes by Shogakukan, with the first volume released May 26, 2003; the last volume was published on August 26, 2008. The story focuses on fraternal twins Yori and Iku, who fall in love with one another despite being siblings and struggle to deal with their illicit relationship. The series is licensed for regional language releases in France by Soleil Productions under the English title Secret Sweetheart, in Spain by Editorial Ivrea, and in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing. The original volumes were also imported to the United States and sold as is by Borders and Waldenbooks bookstores in early 2005. In March 2008, to celebrate its 40th anniversary, Shōjo Comic posted free chapters of Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru on its website, along with a new side-story. A spin-off series, , began serialization in Shōjo Comic simultaneously in 2005. Focusing on Yori's upperclassmen Takuma Kakinouchi and his childhood sweetheart Mayu Taneda, the series ran until mid-2008. Shogakukan published the individual chapters across twelve tankōbon volumes, with the first released December 20, 2005 and the last on August 26, 2008. __TOC__ Volume list ''Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru'' | OriginalISBN = 4-09-137839-0 | ChapterListCol1 = *1st Secret: Tonight We Are Committing A Taboo *2nd Secret: Girlfriend *3rd Secret: Fragrant Body, Fragrant Heart | ChapterListCol2 = *4th Secret: Secret of the Nursery *5th Secret: Not Enough *6th Secret: Exceeding A Childish Wish | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-137840-4 | ChapterListCol1 = *7th Secret: Lovers *8th Secret: Impatience, Then Jealousy *9th Secret: Although I Love You... It's Painful (1st Part) | ChapterListCol2 = *10th Secret: Although I Love You... It's Painful (2nd Part) *11th Secret: Treacherous Consideration *12th Secret: Iku's Counterattack | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-138521-4 | ChapterListCol1 = *13th Secret: Yori's Counterattack *14th Secret: The Flowers of Sin Bloom *15th Secret: Graduation | ChapterListCol2 = *16th Secret: A Tearful Farewell *17th Secret: Your Voice on the Phone *18th Secret: On the Birthday Morning | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-138521-4 | ChapterListCol1 = *19th Secret: The Birthday Night *20th Secret: I Love You *21st Secret: New Encounters | ChapterListCol2 = *22nd Secret: Getting Closer *23rd Secret: Proposal *24th Secret: Declaration of Proclaimation | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-138523-0 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-138524-9 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-138525-7 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-138526-5 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-138527-3 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-138528-1 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} ''Boku no Hatsukoi o Kimi ni Sasagu'' | OriginalISBN = 4-09-130245-9 | ChapterListCol1 = *1st Fortune - Future *2nd Fortune - 12 years old *3rd Fortune - Happiness | ChapterListCol2 = *4th Fortune - Heart *5th Fortune - Trigger | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-130305-6 | ChapterListCol1 = *6th Fortune - First Love's Storm *7th Fortune - Meeting *8th Fortune - The Punishment Game | ChapterListCol2 = *9th Fortune - Comparing Heights *10th Fortune - Dreams *Appendix - Data Files | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-130409-5 | ChapterListCol1 = *11th Fortune - Lies *12th Fortune - Close Friend *13th Fortune - Second Anniversary of Death | ChapterListCol2 = *14th Fortune - Tears *15th Fortune - Endurance | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-130530-X | ChapterListCol1 = *16th Fortune - Getting Closer *17th Fortune - Compassion *18th Fortune - Trifled With | ChapterListCol2 = *19th Fortune - Resignation *20th Fortune - Crossroads *21st Fortune - Jealousy | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-130667-5 | ChapterListCol1 = *22nd Fortune - An Honest Heart *23rd Fortune - First Death *24th Fortune - Secret | ChapterListCol2 = *25th Fortune - The Person You Love *26th Fortune - Farewell *27th Fortune - Growing Up | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-130820-7 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131020-0 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131130-6 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131348-5 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131537-3 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131587-8 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-131844-2 | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} References Boku wa Imoto ni Koi o Suru